


小妹（后续）

by ayuayu



Category: yangling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuayu/pseuds/ayuayu





	小妹（后续）

　　“洋哥，你会打台球吗？”

　　俏皮可爱的少女捧着IPad翘着两条长腿斜躺在宽大的真皮沙发上，牛仔短裙被压的皱皱巴巴，透过翘起的裙角还能隐约看到一圈蕾丝边。

　　无厘头的问题问的木子洋一愣，他从一堆文件中抬起头，摘下金丝眼镜捏了捏高挺的鼻梁：“你洋哥什么不会？打台球？没一点意思。”

　　小女孩立刻用崇拜的眼神看着他“那洋哥你教教我呗。”

　　

　　从早上老板和老板娘牵着手踏进公司大门那刻起公司员工就纷纷预测今天会提前下班，果不其然，距离下班时间还有一个小时秘书小姐就来宣布下班，理由是木总要教老婆打台球。

　　总裁办公室楼下就是娱乐活动室，木子洋锁了活动室的大门后就带着灵眧走到了最里面的台球区。

　　“木老师”娴熟的给球杆前端擦上粉，亲自上阵为她解说，“球杆对准白球，再对准你要打的球的角度，开球用力把球打散，然后一个一个地打。”

　　可惜灵眧什么也没看懂。木子洋这会已经脱掉了西装外套，只穿着一件样式简单的白衬衫，袖子挽到手肘上方露出好看的手臂线条。

　　木子洋没骗她，他的确会打桌球而且打的很棒，瞄准角度后手起杆落，简洁有力的动作行云流水般一气呵成，滚进球洞里的球落进球袋的同时又仿佛撞在了她的心尖上似的漾起一层层的水波。

　　洋哥打台球的时候好帅啊，这是灵眧在看他打球时脑袋里的唯一想法。灵眧红着脸看着他打球不自觉的攥紧手中的球杆，懵懵的状态一直持续到木子洋把示意她尝试一下。“我…我还没学会呢？”

　　“哥哥教你”木子洋站在球桌的另一侧教她摆好姿势。“右手手肘再抬高一点，”走到她身侧认真地打量了一番后纠正错误。

　　“啊…”男人不知何时绕到了灵眧身后揽住了纤细的腰，一条腿别在她腿间，骨节分明的大手覆上她握杆的手收紧“宝贝，手用力，”复又按着曲线优美的腰往下压“屁股撅起来腿分开，再趴下一点点。”

　　灵眧闻到独属于木子洋的味道就会忍不住的心跳加速，他明明是在很认真的指导她摆姿势，可这话落到耳朵里却让她浮想到之前被搂着按在浴室墙壁上狠操时男人也是这样压着她的腰命令她把腿分开，还有后入时男人拍打她的臀肉用性感迷人的声线告诉她撅高点…

　　身后的男人几乎把她整个罩在了身下，温热的鼻息洒在颈边，鼠尾草和梧桐木混合过的熟悉香味让灵眧双腿酸软。脑海里的桃色画面一帧一帧闪过，灵眧咬着嘴唇，花穴里涌起熟悉的酸痒感，更糟糕的是那些因情动流出的液体已经慢慢打湿了小内内。灵眧不动声色地并拢双腿却被木子洋别在她腿间的腿挡住，仿佛看出了她的不专心，木子洋不悦地抬起膝盖想要分开笔直的双腿但很快便发现了灵眧的异常，她腿抖的几乎站不住，手肘撑着球台不停的打颤，柔软的臀肉无意识的蹭着他精壮的大腿。

　　木子洋轻笑一声大手一路摸到短裙裙底，毫不意外的发现灵眧的内裤已经一片潮湿。拨开内裤边缘轻轻抚摸细嫩的肉缝，细长手指刚分开颤巍巍的两片花瓣便沾到了一片粘腻，他笑得恶劣，问出的话更叫灵眧无地自容：“小妹怎么湿的这么厉害啊…你这小脑袋想到什么了？”

　　灵眧靠在他怀里小声辩解：“唔…就…嗯，觉得…你很帅”木子洋用拇指和中指的指腹沿着边缘拨起两片肉唇上下抚弄，两指匀速向上的同时食指微微抬起，舌尖勾着灵眧小巧的耳垂“觉得我亲你的时候特别帅吗？还是干你的时候特别帅？”

　　尽管都结婚也好几年了灵眧每每听到木子洋直白的荤话还是会面红耳赤，“不～不是啦，你别乱说，我…我就是觉得你…打球挺帅…嗯～”带着薄茧的指腹破开了密道口的软肉并往里深入，木子洋有一下没一下的舔着灵眧颈侧的嫩肉不紧不慢的挑逗敏感的耳畔：“小骗子，看我打个球能湿成这样？”

　　灵眧羞得说不出话差点钻到桌洞下面去，她自暴自弃的侧过头，水润的唇瓣擦过木子洋的耳朵喘息着嘟囔：“洋哥～我想要”。木子洋却抽走了沾满淫液的手，一脸严肃的问她：“想要什么？不是说要学桌球吗？”

　　突然失去支撑的身体趔趄着向前扑，木子洋迅速揽过她的腰防止她跌倒，灵眧顺势转过身把手伸到他胯间娴熟的拉开裤链握住了蛰伏的巨龙。

　　灵眧今天格外主动，她坐在球桌边上一只手勾着木子洋的脖子另一只手在他腿间煽风点火的抚摸挑逗，灵活的小舌撬开男人的牙关舔弄他的口腔。木子洋被她撩拨的心痒难耐，单手伸到她脑后扣紧，舌头凶猛的舔过灵眧的贝齿吮吸她的舌尖，紧密贴在一起的嘴唇吻的激烈，啧啧作响难舍难分。

　　灵眧弓着腰双手抱着腿，紧窄的小穴自发的吞吃诱人的肉棒，“小妹怎么这么急啊”“唔～进来了…好大喔…”灵眧无暇回复他，陌生的环境带来的刺激感让她激动的腿根发颤，感受到穴里肉与肉的摩擦与蠕动，花穴疯狂地吞吐着龟头，吐出一大股汁水。龟头周围的媚肉讨好性的不断缩紧，似乎想要把肉棒里的精液全部榨出来。“妈的，怎么这么骚”木子洋咬着牙往里操，肉壁一刻不停地被撞击，快感逐渐被酸胀感取代，花唇被男人性器周围的耻毛磨得又痛又痒。

　　“小妹，你里面好软啊，紧紧的吸着我不放呢”木子洋噙着笑实打实的操她还要实时发表一下感言，“洋哥～老公～摸摸我”木子洋轻轻掐着她腿根的嫩肉，故作不懂“宝贝儿想要老公摸哪里呀？”灵眧遍布潮红的小脸凑到他胸前咬他的乳首，力道之大痛的木子洋倒抽一口冷气：“嘶，小混蛋你又欠收拾了吧？”

　　大手伸进她的衣摆飞快的扯开内衣扣子肆意揉捏两团绵软，指腹夹着住挺立起来的蓓蕾搓圆揉扁，面团般柔软的胸脯在木子洋手中变换着各种形状，“都怪你啦～明知故问。”灵眧舒服的眯起眼软糯糯的辩解。她的胸部本来不算很大，这几年在木子洋的“悉心照料”下已经逐渐向C+的方向发展了，摸起来手感极佳。

　　木子洋抱住她的身体大部分肉棒抽离出去，只留下龟头在穴口戳弄，随后狠狠往前一顶，粗壮的柱身挤开紧致的穴肉，大开大合的操干她最敏感的位置，“呜～”灵眧突然咬着手指发出一声极小的啜泣。木子洋的小腹被她喷的一片湿热，灵眧的花穴抽搐着紧咬他的肉棒，软嫩滑腻的穴肉紧紧裹着男人的鸡巴嘬吸，因为潮吹而汹涌喷出的欲液急速冲刷着硕大的龟头，温热的淫液喷洒在龟头上潮水流个不停，灵眧舒服之余又有一种失禁的错觉。

　　高潮过后灵眧慵懒的仰躺在球桌桌面上，鼻翼轻轻地瓮动，一双媚眼透着醉人的风采。荷叶边上衣早在纠缠间敞开，赤裸的酮体凹凸有致，白玉般的皮肤透着樱红覆着一层薄汗，在灯光照耀之下闪着细光。

　　

　　对着不想理的人时灵眧永远都是一副清清冷冷只可远观的模样，对于追求者的态度也从不含糊，向来拒绝的十分干脆，礼物不收情书不接但仍然还有不死心的人往她的包里放情书。

　　他们俩刚确定恋爱关系那会儿灵眧刚读大二，有一次木子洋在学校门口等她放学，小姑娘一路蹦哒着跑过来却在翻找小恐龙书包里的糖果时停住了脚步，她疑惑的低头看了一眼包里的东西然后掏出了几个粉色信封蹙着眉头撕碎了扔到门口的垃圾桶里，在看到不远处停着的熟悉车子时才露出了甜美的笑容。

　　还有一次灵眧上公选课坐在教室最后一排看木子洋接受电视台采访的视频，一个不停向女神示好又不断被拒绝的男生捧着一大束玫瑰花坐到了她旁边，翻来覆去的恳求女神给他一次机会，灵眧不耐烦的拒绝了他“我都说了多少次我有爱人了，你别来跟我表白了好吗？”男生却非要看照片，说无凭无据他不信。灵眧气极反笑指着屏幕上的木子洋说这就是我男人，男生认真的看了一眼屏幕读着底端的字幕“洋灵股权投资基金创始人木子洋”，再次看向灵眧时笑得一脸嘲讽好像看见了个傻子：“你开什么玩笑呢？你想打发我也挑一个可信度高的吧？还你男人，人家认识你吗？”

　　彼时木子洋在公司开会，背熟了灵眧的课表知道她这节课还没下课，灵眧突然打来的视频电话吓得他以为小宝贝出了什么事结果接起来以后刚叫了声宝贝儿，就听到对面灵眧恶狠狠的说：“看见了吗？这就是我老公，你，带着你的花给我滚一边去。”

　　

　　一手调教出的美艳身体毫无保留的呈现在眼前，木子洋动情的吻过涂着艳丽红色、修剪的整齐圆润的指甲，昂贵的指甲油是他出差带回来的也是他亲手替他的宝贝涂上去的，蓝调的冷红色衬得灵眧本就白皙的手愈发美丽生动，木子洋心满意足的抓着她细白的手腕亲吻，细啄凸起的漂亮腕骨。

　　“宝贝儿，你知道什么是一杆进洞吗？”肉棒不顾媚肉的极力挽留抽至穴口浅浅的戳弄，“什么呀？”灵眧认真的看着他等他告诉她答案，回答她的是木子洋掐着她的腰凶猛的往里一撞。“啊～洋哥～不”宫口被操开的快感让灵眧的呻吟顿时染上了尖利的哭腔，听起来格外痛苦实际却爽的不行，穴内如同决堤般涌出的液体以及木子洋那沟壑分明、再次被打湿的腹肌就是最好的证明。

　　木子洋全部挺进去之后便不做停留的激烈动作起来，细心地抚开沾在鬓角汗湿的碎发，双臂撑在她身体两侧居高临下的俯视着眼泪汪汪软成一滩水的人，声音缱绻温柔：“小宝贝儿，这回知道了吗？”


End file.
